<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Stories and Soul Snippets by MimiIvory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527950">Of Stories and Soul Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory'>MimiIvory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Dust and Dead Children [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fantastic Racism, Good Chara (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is old, Reader-Insert, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, asgore is in jail, gender neutral reader, humans and monster are both not good or evil, reader is a monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your scattered pieces of tale. The ones that fit before and in-between and in the middle. Read after the other two pieces. For context, you are a monster who likes the dead children a bit too much to fit comfortably in the underground. Well, for others. Your doing fine, thanks for asking, and the surface is wondeful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Blue Soul Human/Light Blue Soul Human, Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Human Souls &amp; Reader, Human Souls &amp; Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Dust and Dead Children [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of Chocolate and Butterscotch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You take a cue from your imagined version of Napstablook, and leave the ghost no one else can see but Frisk and you to Frisk’s company. You think that they are occupied enough there. You glance at them, though, because they are always there, and you cannot help yourself. They snark at everyone, and you laugh. They remind you of Bravery, mostly, but the bitterness is shared with Integrity. A bit of Patience’s bitterness, too. They always stare at you when you laugh at one of their jokes. The others write it off as your madness, but you are alright with that. No one asks you many questions. Mettaton asks you if there are any other ghosts, and you tell him you are not currently at liberty to tell them, and that they should ask Frisk if they want to know. They thank you, but do not ask Frisk to your knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hang around the new palace. (The queen insists that this is merely her home, but her advisors meet here, so it is already more of a palace then the last one you were at before). You listen in on meetings, and talk with the people who go about doing the business of the organizing of the kingdom. Not all of them are monsters, but most are, and they are all polite to you, although you are reasonably certain they all believe you to be a bit mad. You are used to it. At this point, asking you to act sane would only be stifling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost watches you with some suspicion. Not as much as they direct at the humans, but more than any member of the court, or the monsters passing through. You cannot blame them. You can see them, and you have befriended the ghosts of the children that came after them. And they never did trust the other humans much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They approach you, one day when you are wandering the palace, and stare at you. You ignore them. They then ask you what your name is. You tell them. They look startled. You ask them if they are Chara. They ask you how you know with a look in their eyes that has been practiced to simulate killing intent. You tell them that they are a little human-shaped ghost from Mount Ebott, and you knew the rest. They accept this as an explanation. They ask you how you can see them. You tell them that it is a strange thing, monsters, and that you have heard of a Vulkin that could eat ghost sandwiches. Why should you not be able to see ghosts? The ghost tells you that they can understand why people think you mad. You laugh, and agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ask you if you like humans or monsters better. You tell them ghosts. They tell you that “ghosts'' is not an answer. You tell them that most of the people who you know are ghosts, human or monster, and they are the only ones who managed to survive, who you made friends with. They ask how old you are. You tell them that they died shortly after you were born. They tell you that you are pretty old for someone who isn’t a boss monster. You tell them that you are glad to have survived this long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ask you how the humans were good. You tell them about Kindness, who never killed a monster. You tell them of Justice who did his best to determine who was fit to live, even though it was not everyone, but some of the ones that were trying to kill him. You tell them about Perseverance, and how they wanted to run so many silly experiments. Nothing harmful, you are quick to reassure Chara. Just pranks, and questions. You tell them about Bravery, who’s humor was even more bitter than Chara’s, and about Integrity, who was mad, not the sweet kind, or even the mild sort, like yours, but the madness that coats Waterfall in dust. You tell them about how Integry would dance anyway, and how her life was bitter. You tell them how she danced with Patience, the way they were consumed with each other and the dance. You tell them that they were so small, and Asgore set the entire Underground against them, and that it is a miracle that Frisk made it out without killing a single monster. They look at you with a bit of guilt in their eyes, and then ask you how monsters are unkind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell them of how your parents were terrified of Asgore turning out like one of his relatives, and how fearful they were for you when you started questioning the death of children no older than you. You tell them of how people whispered about you. You tell them about how your teacher gave you an invitation to the funeral of the guard dogs that Bravery killed. You tell them that your teacher threatened you, a bit. You tell them that you were sad that the dogs were dead, but you were also sad the child was dead. You tell them that you were shocked at all of the people that Integry killed, but that she was so sad, you did not know what to do. You tell them of how your parents dusted. You tell them of the war hero who set the king on a child. You tell them, with tears in your eyes, about the guardswoman who you drained of hope, and they gasp. You tell them of your run-ins with Undyne, and Sans’ cowardice. You tell them that Asgore decided children, like his own, would be killed, because he was sad, and there was not much complaint, and that Asgore’s pity had not stopped him from killing them, and would not bring the children back either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost stares at you. You ask them if they want to be called Chara. They tell you that they don’t want anyone else to know that they are here. You ask what they want to be called, instead. They tell you that they would like to be referred to as “Frisk’s Ghost.” You tell them that they are as smitten with each other as Patience and Integrity. Frisk’s Ghost blushes, and denies it vehemently. You ask if you can talk about them using the new name. They ask you why you did not before. You tell them that after death, they are entitled to their space. They tell you that you can tell whoever you like, if you ask Frisk. You ask if they will translate. They agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You talk to Frisk, after taking them aside. Toriel does not look pleased to have a stranger walk off with her child, but you remind her that you told the relatives of the children that their family members had passed. She remembers the briefing. You tell her that you will get to work on making her court meals when you have gotten to know them better. She accepts, and looks somewhat grateful to be leaving your presence. Frisk and their ghost stare at you. You ask Frisk if they would mind stepping into another room. They nod. The ghost translates this as a yes. You laugh, and tell them to lead the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bring you into their room. You sit down on a red plush chair. They ask you something. Chara translates this as “You can see Chara?” which is a very strange thing to have translated for you. You inform them that you can not understand their gestures, and that Chara is translating for you, which they could have guessed, and inform them that you were conversing with Chara for quite a while, and that you were wondering if you could call Chara “Frisk’s Ghost.” They blush, and tell you that you are being inappropriate, making those assumptions. Chara looks away, as you gently inform Frisk that Chara came up with the name themself. Frisk apologizes to Chara, profusely. You tell them both that it would be inappropriate for you to try and define their relationship, given that you do not know them, and you are not a participant in it, but that they should sort it out for themselves. You ask if you can call Chara “Frisk’s Ghost” or if that is too presumptuous. Frisk tells you that it is a fine name. You ask if you can refer any questions to them about their ghost, because people have many questions about who you are talking to, and most people can’t see Chara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk accepts responsibility for their ghost. You tell them to have fun, and then walk away very quickly. You can hear Chara as you speed walk away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Butterscotch and Briefings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You have recently finished baking pumpkin bread with Kalem, and putting yourself back together, and processing the fact you almost died. And, important in this case, telling the families about their dead relations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You show up to the palace late in the morning. Toriel asks you to tell her and her “court” what happened. She says “court” with some exhaustion, but it is fitting. Mettaton seems to be excited to be part of a court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell Toriel of Maria and Rebecca, and of how only the siblings and parents seemed to know the child, but how everyone was glad Asgore was in jail. Alphys looks uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell Toriel of being threatened by a man with a gun. Undyne looks furious on your behalf, and demands you tell her why someone would do that. You tell her that it is fear, for his children, and while you do not like it, you can do your best to understand. She asks you how. You tell her that he has not killed anyone, and that she had threatened Frisk’s life not too long ago. You tell her that no one was willing to help you as long as you were down there, before Frisk. You tell her that you got along with Asgore well enough, even if he did not like being around you. She does not have a response. You tell Toriel of the monsters killed by Bravery-Orange-Robert, Robert, who was probably only scared for his life, and killed the guards, and not the civilians. Undyne looks uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell Toriel of Kalem, who told you that Adelaide was mad, a bloody sort, and that her parents were to blame. Papyrus looks horrified. Toriel mourns that her child went through so much, and spilled dust. You agree, sadness in your voice. You tell her that too many of the children had sadness in their past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell Toriel of Bettiana. You tell her of the fact that humans do not seem to understand genders other than male and female universally. Sans seems somewhat confused. You tell her that you brought baked goods to every house, but she made you dinner. Papyrus tells them about your stories second hand. Sans invites you to go prank with him sometime. You agree. Papyrus gasps in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell Toriel of Joanna. You tell her of how she cried. You tell her it was the most unsettling thing, that you broke down the first time, and this was the first time someone had known the person, and how much worse the last time would be. Toriel seems to be on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell Toriel about Suzanne and Joseph, and the state of the justice system. Chara(?) looks horrified. Frisk looks sad. You tell Sans about the purpose of a judge. He nods, and looks at you with sadness in his eyes. You depart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Marigolds and Cheesecake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justice/Yellow/Robert is marigolds</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You walk back from the Justice Hall, Yellow trailing behind you. He seems anxious. He asks you if any of the souls have told you how they fell. You tell him no, and add that it seemed too personal to prod. He nods at you, and tells you that he’s always been interested in legends. You ask if monsters are nothing but a legend up there. He tells you that they are not even a very widespread legend, but thT he does not live too far away, and there were so many children missing that he had to go. It turns out there are ten children lost on Mount Ebott. Not all of them entered the Underground. He tells you that some of them probably just got lost track of. He tells you that some of them might have gotten eaten by wild animals. You are horrified at the concept of animals being able to do such a thing. He asks you if someone else knows anything about animals, because this is going to take a while. You find Purple near the place where they died. They come here on bad days. A new child dying counts as a couple bad weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sit down next to them, and ask them about terrifying creatures that eat humans. They laugh, with sadness in their eyes. They start, but then notice Yellow standing there. They smack your arm for not telling them. You neglect to them that it was because they were overwhelmed by the death of the person standing before them. You just sigh lightly, and introduce them to Yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow points out that Purple could tell that much already. You explain that no one offered their name until Green, and you did not think it was right to call people by the names they had in life, when they never shared their name with you in life. Yellow looks confused, but nods. Purple asks them if there is aname they would prefer to be called. Yellow looks at them with some confusion, but tells them no. You tell them that you can do fruit based names. Purple laughs. Yellow tells you no, quickly. You tell him that you will think about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Fish and Court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You spend plenty of time around Undyne prior to making her a meal. Some of it would be considered necessary by most chefs, like asking her what she likes to eat, or if the strange animal that Purple was always comparing her to would be considered cannibalism. (She laughs, and tells you that she will enjoy feasting on the inferior versions of her. You decide to make a lot of fish.) You also watch her practice, and fight with her, and tell her stories about the children you were friends with. You can see it haunt her, but you tell her more stories to make up for it. Happy ones, about ghostly shenanigans. You will not cause another monster to dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take her to see Kalem. Kalem is surprised, but Undyne has more caution in other houses than in her own, so nothing is broken. Kalem probably reminds her of Gerson, given how much she likes him. You did not know much of Gerson, except as the one who helped kill Purple. You do not begrudge him much. He at least did not kill Frisk. It is not much comfort, but it is some. Frisk is here, and the people you used to care for are nothing but whispers. You are content with the court, and Kalem for now. Perhaps you will find more friends later, but you are not alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cook her and the rest of the queen’s court salmon, and pasta, and broccoli. Toriel complains at the court, again. Frisk laughs and laughs at the salmon. Chara glares at you until Undyne starts laughing and then they begin to giggle. You keep your composure perfectly, and offer Undyne the first cut. The others stare at you until you bother to explain. Toriel looks humored. Sans starts trying to make puns. Papyrus sighs. Alyphy looks uncomfortable. Chara asks you how you are so good at not laughing. You tell her that once Perseverance pointed out that everyone thought you were insane, they and the rest of the ghosts got you really good at keeping a poker face. You and Bravery would go at it for hours on top of the statue in Waterfall. Sometimes you even contributed pro-human things, loud enough for people to hear them. There were a lot of empty evenings. Mettaton asks you how anyone ever though you crazy. You laugh, and tell them you have no idea. You ask after their brother. They look uncomfortable. Frisk’s Ghost compliments you. You tell them that you did not mean to upset anyone but that you liked Napstablook and you lost track of time easily, so you did not know how long it had been, or how he was fairing. Mettaton tells you that their brother is fine and asks you how you know. You tell him that he looks pretty much the same, and shrug. Alphys pulls you aside and asks you if she can run some experiments later. You agree.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Of Bouquets and Ball Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cyan and Dark Blue do not seem to care what you call them. Orange tells you straight out. Purple tells you that Purple never fit. Green just wants to help. But Yellow has strong opinions. You go through flowers, and foods, and then you remember. Ball Game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is in Snowdin. You do not like Snowdin, but you have met the ghost behind the door, so it is less scary. People notice you are out of place, but they do not bother you. You play Ball game for hours, and make a profit. Perseverance blushes when you tell them their name. Justice nods. Kindness tries to hug you. It almost works. Bravery smirks. Patience hisses, so you call her Cyan until you see Integry whisper it to her. You call her Patience again, and she shrugs. Integry just dances away. You move on, and hope that Justice is happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Of Flavored Cheesecake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No way did the Underground manage to collect a perfect set of all the soul colors ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You wander the surface. You see a flicker of yellow-orange, and for a moment you do not care whether it is Justice or Bravery, or Yellow or Orange, or Robert or Dalton, you just want to see someone you know well, who is friend and family and everything, and bitterness, and you want to track everyone down and try to shake all of them for letting you believe they passed on- and. And it’s not either of them. It is a ghost, though, so you follow them and call out to them. They seem female, so you ask. The rest of the passersby stare at you before shaking their heads. You are glad. You aren’t seen as nearly as crazy up here as you were in the Underground, People might start expecting you to give out directions and have them make sense. You can do directions still, but they must be pried out of you piece by metaphor-draped piece. Perseverance has taught you well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally stop after you have been chasing them for eight blocks to tell you to go away, and calls you Carlotta. You politely inform them that you are not Carlotta, or that you are, but you have never met them before. They gasp, and ask you why you do not look like a ghost or a person. You tell them that you are a monster person. They tell you that your cosplay is not that good. You stare. They then realize that you are, in fact a monster, and run away. You have to chase them for sixteen more blocks until you reach a space with a lot more ghosts. You climb over the fence after the ghost goes through it with some difficulty, but not enough to stop you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops for long enough to stare at you in confusion. You gasp, pull yourself back up, and ask her what her name is. She tells you, looking stunned, that her name is Greta Caroll. You tell her that it is very nice to meet her, and then you tell her your name. She asks you why you thought it would be a good idea to chase a ghost halfway across the city. You look her dead in the eyes and ask her if she has seen any new ghosts. You tell her that you thought they disappeared when the Underground opened, but if there are ghosts here, then it is more likely that they are still here. She tells you that she is not very good at time, but she can ask around. You tell her that you are not very good at time either. She smiles, and you go looking around. There are seven other ghosts in the cemetery. Duke Mendosa is a slate gray, and tells you that he has not seen any other ghosts. Poppy Thorne is the brown of the fine tables at Kalem's house, and tells you that she is very sorry. You meet Ellena Mathews who is blush pink, and she informs you that Mathews is a fairly common last name, and you apologize profusely. Hunter Corbett is gold, and he tells you that he has not been aware since his death, and he has only recently regained consciousness. Greta offers to show him around the cemetery when she is done asking around. You are struck with melancholy for simpler days, or something like that. Filip Mack, who is a dark green, tells you that he is very sorry for your loss. You tell him you'd like to think they are still around, but maybe it’s for the best. He nods, sadly. Gracie Flynn, who is a deep red, asks you about how you got to know them. You tell her that you will be back. Carlotta Poole, who is a very, very light blue, just shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person in charge of the graveyard asks you why you are in the graveyard, and how you got there. You tell him you climbed the fence because you were chasing a ghost. He asks you who they were. You tell him that it was Greta Caroll. You tell him that you thought he might know who your other friends were. He asks you if they are ghosts too. You say that most of your friends are ghosts. You tell him that you know where Napstablook, who you are pretty sure has never been a human, and might not even be dead. He asks why you do not know. You look him straight in the eye and ask him how his father died. He takes your point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ask if you can come back. He tells you that if you can get in you can get out, and he’s going to leave you alone as long as you don’t start defacing stuff. You thank him, and introduce yourself. He tells you that his name is Osman. You exit the cemetery. You will be back, but not today. You have plans for today.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of Scales and Rice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You like Alphys fine. You do not think that she is particularly inclined to be friendly. towards you. She is nice enough, but she had a secret. It was not an awful one, at least not to you, but it burns her up inside. You made casual what she sees as blasphemous, and she will not be comfortable with you until she is comfortable with herself. Which might take a while, given her rather excellent skills of self-denial. You would compliment her on it, but you think that would make her even less comfortable, so you don’t think you will. You show up early on a saturday. She and Undyne do not live together. For some reason.You wish that everyone could get over their stupid hang ups and talk to each other, but death is the only cure you know, and you doubt it isworth it to put things into perspetive. And you are not killing Alphys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is not to the door quickly but you have time to spare. She adresses you as her girlfriend before she sees that you are not. She startles, and calls you the “one with the parents and the Amalgamates, oh my.” You apologise for your handling of the subject. You tell her that you are also the one with the ghosts. She asks you if you have seen any more lately, and then claps her hand over her mouth. You tell her that you have been seeing Napstablook more, that Mettaton is always around, and that there is a graveyard, and that you think that the caretaker will let you in again. She nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell her that you are there because you need to make a meal for all of Toriel’s court as thanks, and that she certainly helped. She tells you that she is not the royal scientist anymore. You tell her that her position is a mere formality, that if she is relied upon to do the job of a royal scientist, then that is what she is. You do not tell her that she was justified bringing the Amalgamates back. If she did not trust it from the families, she will not trust it from you. You ask her what she likes. She shows you her theories. You look, and ask questions, and you see a poster. It is a cute one. You ask her if there is anything else with these cute people. You watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie for hours. You find Alphys’s commentary hilarious and adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys scans your soul. It does not answer any of her questions. The ones about how you see the world are apparently much more useful, although you do not understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You learn about how to make food like that. It is hard. You have not tried to make food outside of “western” cuisine. But you like the challenge. The miso soup is easy enough, and the edamame is not too difficult. Everything else is extremely difficult, but you manage rolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys looks delighted and guilty all at once. Undyne wraps her arms around her. You like that they are happy together. Alphys needs someone to help her. Undyne has her own issues, but they can deal with it together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Of Cornflowers and Irises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue and Dark Blue like each other a lot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cyan and Blue are together. Very much so. Right now they are tangoing. They are not aware of your presence. You think you might be intruding. They have been kissing for a while now.They pull up eventually, still staring deep into each other's eyes. You clap, and they whirl around to look at you. They chase you across half of Waterfall before you remember that they are ghosts. You get to Snowdin before they realize that you are just playing along. Cyan glares, and Blue spits at you, and you laugh and trot back home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Of Gardens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You hop the fence to the cemetery again. You call out to ask Duke if he has seen any new ghosts. He tells you that they are probably not yours but that there is another one. Lea Preece is a light green, and very small. You want to clutch her to your chest and sob that she is dead so soon, but you know that she is not corporeal, and that she would not understand your sorrow, so you simply smile and ask her if she wants to hear a story. You feel tears in your eyes, but you blink them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke helps gather all the rest of the ghosts, You ask Osman if he wants to join. He asks you where he should sit, given that he can’t see anyone else. You indicate a spot. Carlotta asks how he knows this. You translate. He blushes, and tells you that he’s read a bit about this sort of thing. You nod, and get started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is an epic performance. It has to be, because you care for these people and they do not get to talk to others much, and this is your story, and there is a child. Smaller than any of the fallen, too. You use voices, and act and pause dramatically, and stumble, and even if you can’t tell whether you are doing it well or not, you think that you are and you like it. And Lea applauds for a few minutes straight which is all you could ask for in the world. When you leave, Osman tells you that you might be mad, but that you are at least entertaining. You bow, and tell him that to be entertaining is all you have ever wished for in the world. It is not quite true, but it is close. You do not think you will get the things that you wished for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Of Pasta and Spaghetti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Papyrus is an interesting person. He makes pasta for everyone. You have seen it out. You might have become his friend, if he was in the habit of courting mystery. You do not have much of an apperitation for puzzles without mystery, so you do not make it around very often. He has his brother and you have the ghosts. Well, had. But you have managed to try some of his creations. You can’t say that you were expecting the flavor the first time. This means that it is time to take some liberties with the meal-making plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You show up in an apron. You ask Papyrus to cook with you. Sans keeps an eye on you. You can’t exactly say you’re surprised. Sans does not seem to like surprises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus is not very good at cooking, but he does have a lot of energy. He tells you that Undyne taught him. You cannot say that it doesn’t make sense in retrospect. He does see open to some criticism, though. He chops more enthusiastically even than Green could mime when he was absolutely furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks very surprised that you allowed Papyrus to cook. They seem happy that the pasta tastes like food, except for Undyne and Sans. You think that both of them might be lacking in a sense of taste.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Of Zinnias and Cheesecake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Orange is a careless sort of funny. He does not have any secrets to be worried about spilling, because he is dead, and his family is far away, and you would not have the finesse to use the secrets against those he cares about even if you were inclined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes jokes where the punchline is death, and blood (he told you humans have a mass of things inside of them, which you think is curious and of blood, which seems like it would not be interesting enough to spark so many jokes), and dead children. You try out some about dust. Not too often, though. They make you feel a bit sick. He likes them, though. Purple will lecture him if they hear one of the worse ones. Orange does not tell them near Green. Green tells you that he cried the first time that Orange made a joke around him, and that Orange has not done it again. You think this is fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Orange makes jokes that you do not understand. He will not explain it to you. He just tells you not to repeat them, because he is a part of the group that the jokes are about. You ask if you are a part of the group. He laughs, a bit, and tells you that even if you would be aboveground, it doesn’t matter because you are underground. You shrug and agree. You crack a joke about how you’re 2/3s of the way there. He smiles at you, and tells you one about organs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Of Signs and Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are people protesting monsters...existence? Rights? Presence? There aren’t very many of them.Most people simply think that you are interesting. At least here. But they can be very loud. Right now they are protesting at the new school for monsters… right to an education?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalem is with you. You ask him why they are scared of you. He tells you that you are unusual and new and that some of the monsters are threatening. You ask if this has happened before. He tells you that humans have done such to each other  before. You remember Orange and tell him that you should have expected that. He laughs, a bit. He tells you that the whole “sealing a race under a mountain” should have been a clue. You concede the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tells you about racism, and you connect a couple of wires. He tells you about slavery and you stare in horror. He tells you about homophobia and you discover that there is more to this “gender” thing then you thought. He tells you about his partner, Reg, and the fact that they weren’t allowed to marry. He restrains you from punching something, (You wouldn’t punch a protestor, but it doesn’t seem smart to do something seemingly threatening in front of a bunch of people who already have a reason to hate you). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You do not trouble the protesters. They would not appreciate your comments. You go home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Of Burgers and Fries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You show up to Sans’s house. It is the same as Papyrus’s house but it is for a different purpose. Papyrus greets you at the door, and tells you that Sans is in his room. You thank Papyrus and knock on Sans’s door. He tells you not to come in. You ask him when he wants you back. He says that he doesn’t trust you. You tell him that you are not going to poison his food, and that if you were going to do so, you would have done it already. He asks you why you would do that. You tell him that it might be some conspiracy against the people who set the souls free, for you know that he was not in Snowdin when the barrier was broken, but you would not wait for so long to move, and you would not kill monsterkind’s chance at safety, believe it or not. That you do not hold a grudge against anyone, because it would have driven you mad a while ago. He chuckles, and tells you that he thought you were mad. You tell him that it is a bitterer sort than the kind you have. You ask him if he knows any better jokes. He gives you a decent knock-knock joke. You hold yourself back. He asks why. You tell him that the only jokes you really remember are dark ones. He asks you why. You tell him that Bravery liked them, and he was the only one who really liked jokes. He sighs. You ask if he wants to leave. He tells you no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make burgers and fries. It is not exceptional, but real meat is a novelty. Papyrus complains, even though you thought that you had minimized grease. You make him a salad instead. While everyone else is eating. It is somewhat awkward, but since when have you cared about that?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Of Lilacs and Cheesecake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is time to run yet another experiment. This one is relatively tame. It is Nice Cream flavors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You get the most chocolate, followed by vanilla. Purple finds this unsurpring. Spider Cider is also pretty popular, though that is a limited time offer. Purple tells you that cinnamon was a lot more popular on the surface, and that they do not understand why butterscotch is so great. You tell them that cinnamon bunns fill that niece. They concede the point. Crab Apple and Sea Tea have bad memories attached. You do not bother to jot them down in your notebook. You get a couple for egg. You both just shrug and move on. No one picks dog. Unsurprising. You get one for spicy. You decide to try it later. A couple for sausage, which makes Purple complain until they realize it’s a plant. They are slightly less put out by this. Star is popular, but mostly in Hotland, along with glam. Steak is more popular than it has any right to be. Memory is not very popular. Puppydough is popular among the dogs. Rock has a couple. You decide to try it as well. A couple of monsters tell you that they like Pumpkin, but only at certain random points in time. Purple says that it’s probably fall, and refuses to explain anymore. Croquite is apparently very sweet. Only Napstablook and his cousins have ever had fruit. Purple thinks that no one else would trust something labeled like that. You get one for onion. Three guesses on who chose that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try Memory, and Puppydough. You buy Dog, and Egg, and Rock, and Croquite, and Onion, and Spicy and Fruit for home. The Nice Cream Woman stares at you. You ask her what her favorite is. She shakes his head, and tells you that she likes Rock, and that she cannot get you fruit, because it is ghost food. You shrug, and get a cinnamon instead. She thanks you for your purchase. You bow, and chow down.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Of Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frisk drags you off, once they realize you have never seen the stars. You understand why, but it is not a big issue. They are determined, though. They get you to come along stargazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know that most monsters have always wanted to see the stars. You have not. You were happy underground, and you are happy here. Happy enough, anyway. And the sky is not a dream of yours. Well, if everyone likes it, it might be nice. Sunsets and sunrises are pretty enough, but you like the ones you can save.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is cold out, but you have layered up. Frisk has picked out a blanket, and packed a basket full of snacks. You thank them. They blush, a bit. You tell them that you are not looking for a relationship. Frisk’s Ghost talks about getting parent-zoned, which is not a phrase that anyone should have to say. Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sky is dark, but eventually you start to see the stars come out. One by one by one. They are beautiful. You would not have traded your friends for them, but that was not your choice to make. It is at least a benefit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Of Butterscotch and Snails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You like Toriel alright. She is not perfect, but she cared for the children in her care. You decide to ask her about it. You show up to her house, and see Frisk’s Ghost hovering over her. You wave to them. Toriel asks you who you are waving to. You tell them that it is Frisk’s Ghost. She nods, and invites you in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ask her what she likes to eat. She tells you that she likes snails. You nod and make a note. She tells you she likes sweets as well. You ask her about the fallen children. She falls silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tell her that the first one you talked to was Perseverance. She snaps at you, a little bit, and tells you that their name was Alex, not Perseverance. You apologize and tell her that you Just called the ghosts by the colors they were, because Paige and Robert and Adalade were not very friendly to you, and they got more clear as there were more souls. Toriel sighs. You tell her that Dalton wanted names other than colors, because no one had told you, and that it seemed wrong to make them tell you their names when you did not know there’s. Toriel nods, sadly. You tell her that you tried to change minds in the Underground. She hugs you, softly. She asks you how you know their names now. You tell her that there were messages for the next-of-kin once they heard, and that getting those messages to them requires writing the names down, and they cannot write. Toriel asks if you have met Chara. You hesitate, and tell them to ask Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel very politely expels you from her home. You come back two weeks later, and Frisk’s ghost stares you straight in the eye, and mouths traitor. Toriel asks you why you didn’t tell her. You told her that all questions about Frisk’s Ghost are to be referred to Frisk, and that you would not lie, but you would not betray Frisk like that. She accepts this, but you do not feel welcome. You will return, eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You at least have time to practice. Humans are very good at making strange things and most of them do not like snails. After tasting the other types of meat available, you cannot say that you blame them. But you have a duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Two more weeks later Frisk’s Ghost simply stares at you, and Toriel leaves you to the kitchen in peace. The whole court is not there, just Frisk and Frisk’s Ghost and Toriel. Frisk asks for an apology, according to their ghost. You do so. Toriel simply shakes her head and asks for more snails. Frisk’s Ghost asked you what happened to lead to this. You tell them that you told Toriel about her other children, Robert and Paige and Adelaide, and that she asked about her first fallen child. Frisk’s Ghost laughs, all bitterness and spite, and tells you, of course. Because you’re a monster, you couldn’t do any wrong. You tell them that they might want to meet Kalem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bring out cookies, chocolate and cinnamon. Frisk looks at you, and their ghost inquires about the cinnamon. You tell Frisk’s Ghost that Alex thought that cinnamon was underrated. You leave, and it feels calmer as you go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Of Mint and Cheesecake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You cook and Green watches. Green is very good at watching. Usually. Today he seems distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ask him why he is distracted. He tells you that it is a bit like a dish from home, but that it is wrong. You apologize and ask him what you can do to make it feel more right. He perks up a bit, and tells you to go out and get some ingredients. There are grasses from Waterfall, and flowers from New Home. You wave at Asgore. He waves back, but rushes past. Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have to adjust a lot of scales, and Green tries to show you how much, before his hand passes through the spice. He just whispers “Oh” and you try and move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food is good, although the way you describe the flavor makes Green shake his head and tell you that he must have done something wrong. You tell him you like it. He makes you promise to get some from a restaurant when you reach the surface. You tell him that you can’t wait to see what it looks like together. He stares into the distance, and flickers out of sight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Of Cheesy Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, your plan of “Throw Kalem over the fence” gets vetoed. Surprisingly, while you and Kalem are debating alternate entrance strategies, Osman opens the gate for you. You thank him. He just tells you that he doesn’t need another corpse on the property. You laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You introduce Kalem to the ghosts. He does not appear to be expecting Lea. He looks very sad. You ask them if they know each other. Lea says no. Kalem says that it is just in passing. Osman sighs when he realizes that you are speaking to a ghost, and sits down when he hears who it is. You cannot blame him. Not when they have had such little experience with dead children. You have far too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ask them if they want to go play hide and seek. Osman looks at you and asks how that works if he can’t see the ghost. You offer to accompany Lea. Lea looks very happy. The rest of the ghosts seem tired, but Ellena is willing to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You do not point out anyone’s hiding places, though you are accused of cheating. You play a couple rounds, and by the end, Lea is so happy that she pops into being for a moment. Just long enough to rub your eyes and she's gone, but there nonetheless. Both men look rather sad. You cannot blame them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Of Chocolate and Cheesecake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You do not understand Frisk. This is alright. You decide to make it for Chara instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not a small revelation. It seems that Frisk just tends to go along with whatever their friends liked. And Frisk did not like you very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara didn’t either. They also had a tendency to forget that you were there, and threaten murder and other such things, or sugest them to Frisk. But they at least have marked preferences. You can deal with death threats. You cannot deal with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try your best. Frisk does not take the initiative. Frisk is an interesting person, but that does not tell you much about their taste in food. They like the things that other people have shown them. You have many questions, but you do not believe them to be comfortable. Chara throws their hands up in the air, and tells you to call them by their name halfway through the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you put the techniques you know for snails to use, and make a chocolate pie. Frisk looks cautiously happy. Chara looks even more reserved. Asgore, who is out on patrol, or something, looks confused. Toriel takes note. Sans just stares at you. The others do not like the atmosphere, but do not understand it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you leave, Toriel and Asgore are gone, presumably because Asgore recognized his first child’s favorite meal. Frisk smiles at you. Chara thanks you, reluctantly. You apologize for helping Asgore figure it out. Chara facepalms and kicks you out of their house.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Of Endings and Fairy Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, humans and monsters lived in harmony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a monster stole a human’s soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the humans let their fear consume them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the monsters gave into hate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the monsters were sealed under Mount Ebott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the monsters learned to love again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a prince was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a child fell down Mt. Ebott, with a bit too much bitterness in their soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, that child became one of the rulers of monsterkind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the royal family tried to make a child love again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the royal family was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a child was pressured to help their family and friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, two children played a bitter game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, two children became one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the large child refused to harm those that would harm them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the child dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a king was filled with hate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a queen flees her kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you open your arms and cry out for something that you will forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a little thief stole her way into the underground, but never escaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you questioned authority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a warrior entered the Underground, and fought too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you attended the funeral of a group of monsters you don’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a monk danced down, and killed too many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the underground succumbed to despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, your parent fell down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you mourned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, <strike>a man was lost to the void.</strike></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you petitioned the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a mage is killed trying to find the secrets of a world beyond their dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you surveyed the kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you caught a glance of a figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you met the captain of the guard, and planted seeds of doubt that killed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a cleric fell to an unworthy king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you served an unworthy king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you made a friend that people could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you got yelled at by a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon  a time, the Underground fell into despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, your father died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you were cheered by your friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, a paladin was killed for trying to deliver justice to a broken world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you met a judge, and confused him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you were introduced to a lot of ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the barrier was broken, and your friends disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you told families of their dead children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you told a court of families.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you cooked for a court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you made friends with more ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you forgave and were forgiven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, you died and turned to dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you met the ghosts again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you were ever after.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>